codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Aelita In The Hospital
Aelita In The Hospital is the seventh episode of season 13 and the 255th episode of Code Lyoko. Summery Previously on Code Lyoko Rebirth..................... The episode starts off with X.A.N.A activating an tower on Lyoko in the Mountain Sector and two Krabs alongside with four Tarantulas guarding the tower to wait for the warriors to come as X.A.N.A started to make his attack which was to make Aelita die so she can't help out the others deactivate the towers anymore. Later that evening at the concert it was that time for Aelita to party like a DJ and this time Jeremy was with the others to see her perform. But just as the concert was about to start suddenly something blew up right by Aelita and it was the bomb that X.A.N.A had placed earlier when he was making his attack and Jeremy and the others saw her as she was really hurt badly and she need to be taken to a hospital as the others were in shock of what just happened. Meanwhile as the ambulance that was carrying Aelita and the others they soon arrived at the hospital and they were working on saving her life with the others worried and wondering who placed that bomb near Aelita and they soon figured out who it was it was their old friend X.A.N.A as he is crossing the line of wanting the warriors now dead for real this time. Part 2................................. The next morning approaches and Aelita wakes up still in the hospital after what happened the night before Aelita saw Yumi who was there with her and soon she asked what was she doing here. Yumi told her that she was staying with her to get her out of the hospital so they can stop X.A.N.A's attack meanwhile Jeremy Ulrich and Odd were heading to the factory and they soon arrived they were waiting for Yumi and Aelita to arrive and soon Jeremy called them and Yumi answered the phone and Jeremy told her to move it and hurry too. Aelita told Yumi that she didn't see the bombs that XANA had planted on the stage and she was recovering well and she along with Yumi continued their talk. Meanwhile at the factory Jeremy had sended Ulrich and Odd to Lyoko to stop X.A.N.A's attack right away. Meanwhile Yumi and Aelita were at the hospital and soon Aelita was feeling better after recovering for 24 hours and soon she and Yumi left for the factory and were running as fast as they can go. Back on Lyoko X.A.N.A had sended his monsters after Odd and Ulrich and they couldn't do anything. Meanwhile Aelita and Yumi arrived at the factory and they managed to meet Jeremy at the scanners and Jeremy sended them to Lyoko right away. Soon Yumi and Aelita arrived on Lyoko and met up with the guys and they all started to fight the battle droids and the monsters on Lyoko sent by X.A.N.A yesterday as he was waiting for them to get on and now this time since they were in the Desert Sector X.A.N.A managed to make another sandstorm to confuse the Lyoko Warriors they told Jeremy about it. Jeremy told them to watch out as the Ninjas fell down since they couldn't see what they were doing and they fell down and soon the others arrived at the tower and Aelita got inside and she went up the tower and soon she entered the Code: Lyoko code and Jeremy launched the back in time program and soon everything was normal yet again and everyone was checking on Aelita after what happened yesterday. Aelita thanked Jeremy for saving her and she soon kissed him on the lips leaving Jeremy frozen up like last time and he soon started to faint and fall. The others just laughed at Jeremy. Aelita smiled at her friends as the episode ends......................... Trivia * This follows up the previous episode after when Aelita attends her second concert.